masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Broker Dossiers/Thane Krios
Drell assassin. Achieved top ranks in hanar training programs. Responsible for One-Hour Massacre on Omega. Advanced Kepral's Syndrome makes neutralization a low priority. Kill Methods Preferred Assassination Methods Human: Rear approach, check shoulder to prevent turning, hands to chin and base of skull, neck-snap. Alternate: Check and grab shoulder, arm around throat, grip jaw, single-arm neck-snap. Asari: Front approach, throat-punch to collapse airway, arm control lock to neutralize biotics, advanced hip throw, grip chin and scalp, neck-snap. Alternate: Warp field on biotic barrier, step past, kick to back of leg to collapse knee, step in with knee to spine, grip chin and scalp, neck-snap. Turian: Side approach, low kick to knee, grab arm and pull into broken-leg-lock as turian leg stiffens in pain response, finger-stab under jaw (if unarmored) or eye, grab head fringe, neck-snap. Alternate: Front approach, paired punches to vulnerable plates just below eyes, drop-elbow to collarbone, front-leg sweep while vaulting over target, spinning neck-snap. Krogan: Top approach, double-strike to eye ridge, slide down between blinded target's rising arms, precision nerve strike to throat, secondary nerve strike to counter blood rage, quad-kick to bend target, grip each side of skull, running leaping spinning neck-snap. Alternate: Bomb. Medical Report Medical Report Dr. Chakwas Lung capacity: 42% (left-side lung shows large lesions, right lung has nodular lesions only) Antibiotic treatment: Now resistant to cipoxidin, malanarin, alburicin Metastatic progress: stomach, liver (minor), heart (negligible at this time) Treatment Options: Viable transplant candidate but refused to be added to list Synthetic lung generation currently impossible for drell Therapy and Care: At this time, Mr. Krios should continue getting regular cardiovascular exercise in order to stimulate lung movement and prevent or delay the stiffness that causes lack of oxygen transport. While physical stimulation may also be beneficial in keeping tissue flexible, any injury at this point will dramatically impact Mr. Krios's body and cause rapid degeneration. It is unclear how much longer Thane will be able to serve in direct action. Thane should continue to wear loose clothing that leaves his chest uncovered to prevent moisture buildup that could worsen the problem. The drell eidetic memory is often beneficial in allowing drell to escape unpleasant scenes by losing themselves in happier times. In this case, however, Mr. Krios should try to restrict the time spent reminiscing as prolonged sedentary activity may increase the rate of lung degradation. This suggests that what is best for Mr. Krios currently is to continue to remain active and to engage with other team members in order to stay mentally and emotionally stimulated. Personal Journal This only appears if Thane is the current love interest for a female Shepard. Intercepted Correspondence Saved to Personal Drive Siha, I write this with a heavy hand, knowing you will read this letter when I am no longer able to share my thoughts. I am dying, Siha. Perhaps because of the differences between our species, I can hope that time will treat you with kindness and dim the hurt of my passing to faded recollections that a drell would forever remember with perfect clarity. Selfishly, however, I could not leave this world without leaving a piece of me behind that would never fade. I once accepted my fate. Nothing remained but a shell destined to die. I only had to choose the when and how of my passing. I had refused to be confined to a bed, gasping horribly as my life beeped away to machinery I had no use for. I thought of my Irikah, broken, bloodied, and betrayed by my absence. Of Kolyat, small and afraid, bravely pushing at his eyes to stem the flow of tears I had entrusted to him to cry... for both our sakes. The expectation to move swiftly to my end vanished upon uniting with your cause. You awoke me, Shepard. My heart quickened its sluggish beat if only to remain at your side and protect you with everything that I am. I was content to simply watch, take the time left given and praise all I know for allowing me to walk my final days with hope and certainty that I am worthy of more than my cold isolation, solely because you believed. I love you. If all else whispers back into the tide, know this for fact. By grace given me by the Goddess Arashu, I bid her divine protection to you, my warrior-angel, my Siha, to succeed in your destiny. To light your path through the coming darkness. To give you hope, when all seems lost. I will await you across the sea. Thane Category:Shadow Broker Category:Shadow Broker Dossiers Category:Background Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:DLC